Arnecio Ulvaw'op
Arnecio is a Bothan pilot in the Science outpost cantina on Dathomir (-115, -1580). After completing Major Eker's missions he'll reveal that he has a dossier on you, and that Major Eker is actually an Imperial deserter. He'll send you on some difficult, but soloable, missions above Dathomir and other systems. Success will give you immediate training in one skill box. Pilot Missions Kidnap Imperial security officer Kidnap Imperial security officer Head to the Imperial Security Officer Lambda shuttle, disable it, and escort it when captured: * 1 Tier 3 Lambda shuttle "Imperial Security Officer". You will have to escort that Lambda shuttle after the droid takes control of it. Protect it against: * 1 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". And you will be ready for the next part of your mission: Deliver Security Codes to Allaince spies and fleet Alliance spies are in a Tier 3 Imperial Lambda shuttle. Just dock with it to transfer data. Then head to the second rendezvous waypoint and dock with a Rebel Tier 3 Gunboat. You will be attacked while docking by: * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". You will receive your next mission: Defend the gunboat Go to the given waypoint and defend that position against waves of Imperial forces: :1st wave: * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". :2nd wave: * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Interceptor". :3rd wave: * 2 Tier 3 "TIE Interceptor". * 1 Tier 3 "TIE Bomber". :4th wave: * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". At this stage you will get a new mission: Rescue the Rebel infiltrators Go to the given coordinates and meet the Alliance ship (an Imperial Lambda shuttle). Escort it against waves of: * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Interceptor". After this you may return to Dathomir Science Outpost for your reward : Reward: * 25000 Credits * 100 Rebel Faction points * A Level 6 Corellian Engineering Corp, Triplate Armor. Investigate suspicious Rebel craft Investigate suspicious Rebel craft The Empire wants to take revenge on the Rebel Forces on Dathomir and the surrounding space. They are sending rebel ships with explosives in them. You must locate supspect ships and inspect them to confirm their contents: * A Tier 2 "Y-wing Fighter (suspect)" or * A Tier 2 "B-wing Fighter (suspect)" or * A Tier 2 "X-wing Fighter (suspect)" Once you found a ship containing bombs you will have to disable that ship and dock with it to recover the bombs. Then you will receive your next mission: Defeat the elite TIE squadron Just after recovering the bombs from the Rebel ship, you will be attacked by: * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Interceptor". Destroy them all, and continue on your next mission: Defeat Imperial Inquisitor in the Dantooine sector Dantooine sector (Hyperspace Isryn'S Veil) Destroy your target and its escort:↑ * 1 Tier 3 Lambda shuttle "Inquisitor". * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Interceptor (Elite Guard)". You will then receive your next mission: Assist B-wing Bomber in eliminating intercepting TIE Fighters Just meet at the rendezvous waypoint: * 3 Tier 3 "Rebel B-wing" and eliminate the Imperial forces: * 4 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". * 2 Tier 3 "TIE Interceptor". Once all are gone, you can return to Arnecio Ulvaw'op for your reward: Reward: * 25000 Credits * 100 Rebel Faction Points * A level 6 Qualdex Capacitor Battery Array. Deliver security data to a Rebel commando team Deliver security data to a Rebel commando team Lok system (Hyperspace to Nyms' Hovel) Meet the Nym light Smuggler Vessel in Lok system to recover the data and immediately travel back to the Dathomir system (Hyperspace to Dark Force). You will be attacked on your way by: * 2 Tier 3 "TIE fighter". * 1 Tier 3 'TIE Interceptor". Approaching the rendezvous point, you will be attacked again by a wave of: * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". Try to dock as soon as possible with the YT-1300 "Smuggler Light Transport" to transfer data. You will then receive your next mission: Terminate the Imperial Patrol Go to the given waypoint and wait for your friends: * 3 Tier 3 "Rebel X-wing". And prepare to fight the Imperial forces: * 2 Tier 3 "Lambda Shuttle". * 6 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". Then you can continue with your next mission: Help the survivors of the commando team escape Meet the YT-1300 "Smuggler Light Transport" at the rendezvous waypoint and escort it safely against waves of Imperial Fighters: :1st wave: * 2 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". * 1 Tier 3 "TIE Bomber". :2nd wave: * 2 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". * 1 Tier 3 "TIE Bomber". Then you should be ready for your next mission : Make a stand You will have to keep a position and destroy all Imperial ship waves: :1st wave: * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". :2nd wave: * 2 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". * 1 Tier 3 "TIE Interceptor". :3rd wave: * 2 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". * 1 Tier 3 "TIE Bomber". :4th wave: * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". Then your mission should end and you can return to Dathomir. Reward: * 25000 Credits * 100 Rebel Faction Points * A Level 6 Incom Military-Grade Starfighter Engine. Terminate the Imperial Hero Terminate the Imperial Hero Endor system Launch to Endor system and destroy your target (you are not obliged to destroy its escort too): * 1 Tier 4 "TIE Advanced". * 1 Tier 3 "TIE Interceptor". * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". Once all are turned to parts and pieces, you may head on your next mission. It will be given to you automatically. Scan a region of the Endor system You will have to follow some Patrol Route waypoints until you receive your next mission: Terminate Imperial Patrol Just destroy those ships: * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Advanced". And you will receive your new mission. Another automatic mission. Important note; when I attempted this mission, I was instead swarmed by about 5-9 TIEs, most being Tier 4 or 5s. Destroying one of the higher fighters doesn't seem to affect the kill counter. (April 18, 2010) (Note: The next mission and all docking missions you must have your own ship. You cannot dock in a friend's ship if they are driving it.) Deliver scan data to a Rebel Smuggler Go to the rendezvous waypoint and dock with the Rebel Smuggler ship (a Tier 3 YT-1300). During that docking operation you may be attacked by: * 3 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". And perhaps more because of Imperial natural spawn in the area... Feel free to jump to another safer Endor system hyperjump location such as "Area 435-D", but only after completing the docking operation to finish that mission. You should then receive your next mission: Help a Rebel Squadron fight the Empire prototype fighter Meet your friend at the given Battle location: * 5 Tier 3 "Rebel X-wing". And destroy all Imperial ships: * 6 Tier 3 "TIE Fighter". * 1 Tier 3 "TIE Aggressor". Then you can return home for your reward: '''Reward: * 25000 Credits * 100 Rebel Faction Points. * A Level 6 Slayn & Korpil "Hypervortex" Reactor. Arnecio will then send you to General Ufwol on Rori at Rebel Outpost for your next assignment. Category:Alliance Pilot trainers Category:Crimson Phoenix Squadron Category:Dathomir NPCs